Winter Wonderland
by MorganxGarcia
Summary: Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. Experience the day of happiness and joy through Renesmee and what the day personally means to her. To help me get used to the site. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please read. I know it is a tad vauge but you should be able to guess who is speaking. All mistakes are my own. I do not own Twilight.**  


* * *

The small tingling of bells playing the melody of the snow fairies' while they dance from the night sky is all I can hear as I lay in my bed. They say children dream of sugarplums, though all I dream of are those fairies and of reindeer prancing on top of the roof atop my head.

I cannot hear the others, though I know they are bustling around the house. None bother to see if I am awake, they assume that I am tired from the day's events. Or that was my excuse for going to my room early in the night.

I can feel sleep at the edge of my being, threatening to engulf me into the peace of nothingness, to just dream, but I resist. I resist because I am scared, scared that if I sleep I wont awake to the wonders of the next morning.

I can just picture it. The smiling faces, the gasps of surprise, and everyone, no matter what they are, all together and laughing. That's they way it had been before, and that's how it would be tomorrow. Maybe Rose would even cook. Ha, not likely.

Joys that bring the smallest smile to my face and to the faces' of the loved ones around me are what makes tomorrow the day worth waiting for. Those little bursts of happiness are worth the stress of the other 364 days for. Those petite moments of realization, when everyone is at peace, are worth succumbing to the darkness for.

So I close my eyes, rest my mind, and take a deep breath, journeying into the dreams that will amuse me until the dawn breaks in the morning and I can have the joys of the day next. Snow fairies keep dancing as their melody quietly plays on, and in their dance, a lone wolf howls.

* * *

**So, I hope you like and please review.**

**~MXG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My mom was doing some transfer document thing to her new computer and it took 5 hours!! Anyway, thank you all of you who have read this story. And a special thanks to the one person who reviewed: Starember19. I would really appriciate if more people reviewed. Even if you don't like the story, review to tell me what I could do better. Without further ado. Here's the next chapter. I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

It's December 11th today, two weeks before Christmas, and we are finally starting to put up lights and go shopping. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are putting lights up on the outside of the house, stringing sparkling blue and green and red lights along the trees lining the drive and then whites and reds hung all over the house. Dangling from tree branches, balls of white light gave a magical glow over the lawn.

Mom and Dad, a.k.a. Bella and Edward, were over at Charlie's to help him put up lights and pick out the right present. Their, Sue and his, relationship has been going strong for three years now. I wonder why he hasn't proposed to her yet. Well, not my area of expertise. They are both coming over to our house to celebrate Christmas. Dad said that they would be over there all day; I don't mind.

Jacob is with his dad. I have no idea what he is doing there, though it must be big because he's gone over there everyday for at least a few hours. I miss Jake when he's away. I know I can still go see him, but I don't want to disturb him and his dad. But, whenever he isn't with his dad, he's with me. I really like that. I think our relationship is beginning to bud into something like love. He told me, when he told me about Quil and Claire, that he will be whatever I need him to be: my friend, my brother, my protector, or my lover. He can be all of them. Right now I need friend, though soon I might need a lover. I don't understand my feelings for him yet, but I do know that he will always be there for me and hates to leave me without him. That how I know that being with his dad is something big.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme are decorating the inside of our house. Draping garland, and changing all the lampshades to either green or red ones are just some of the things they are doing to make the house more Christmas-y.

And me? I'm decorating Bella and Edward's little cottage. That's where I sleep so I know it's okay if I'm in there. Besides, they deserve it. I'm putting up a mini pine tree and decorating it with glass ornaments with little gold swirls on them, putting little angels all over the place, and hanging a wreath on the door. If I do say so myself, I did a really great job making this place look like it's in the holiday spirit.

A knock at the door startles me out of my thoughts. "It's me," the familiar voice calls through the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I call back through the door. When I open it, I came face to face with God in human form. "Jacob, I didn't expect you back this early."

"Well, I couldn't leave my favorite nine year old without her best friend."

"I'm only three, Jake."

"I know that. But you still look like your nine. Wow," he says looking past me into the newly decorated cottage. "It's beautiful. Only angel sent from heaven above could've made it look this stunning. So I'm guessing that you're that angel."

"You would be correct and I worked all day on it. Don't stand out there in the cold, silly. Come in."

"No, you're coming out. We, as in you and me, are going hunting. Just the two of us in our own winter wonderland."

"Okay. Just the two of-," As soon has the first word is out of my mouth, he starts transforming into a wolf. "-us," I finish lamely.

Jacob gestured with his head for me to follow him. I shake my head, "No way. This time you follow me." And I take off into the woods with his pads hitting the soft snow right behind me.

* * *

**So please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be out soon.**

**~MXG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I know that the wait for an update (look I made a rhyme) was long and I am sorry. I have been really busy with basketball, soccer, and homework that I haven't had time to update. We had a snow day so I could. Yay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything, but if I did, Jacob would have imprinted on me.**

* * *

Hunting this afternoon with Jacob was enjoyable. We chatted in out own secret language; I showed him what was on my mind and he responded in some sort of a gesture with his head. It was nice to just be able to be with him and spend an afternoon just talking.

But that's a thing of the past now. Now, I'm back home. Jake's not with me; he had to go to a secret wolf clan meeting thing with Sam's pack. Fine with me. I think that Sam's pack is coming over to our house for Christmas. If they were, it would be cool because then I could see what could have been then entire pack together beneath one roof. Wouldn't that just be sweet? We could even get a big group photo. It's like, "One, two, three, werewolves rule!" I really need to get my daydreaming under control.

Anyway, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie did an amazing job of decorating the house, especially with the tree. They had cut down a 12 foot tall Black Pine (Alice named the tree Gilberto). Then they dressed it with lights of every color imaginable: form blue to pink, and from purple to gold to silver. They then hung beautifully crafted ornaments on the tree, and then they coated Gilberto with sparkle dust. Then they placed the star upon the top of the tree. The star was gorgeous; it was gold with silver swirls decorating it and giving it that magical glow. Overall the effect was mystifying.

So, there I stood, in the doorway to the family room, gazing at the tree. Lost in my thoughts as I was, it startled me when a voice spoke, "I know you're there."

Startled, I scanned to see where the voice had spoke from. My eyes rested on the head of blonde hair raised a tad above the couch. "Carlisle, you scared me."

"Very sorry that I did," he apologized as he scooted over on the couch, leaving a space big enough for me to sit next to him. Come sit. I'm sure you have something on your mind."

"I guess my mind does have some thought wondering around in it," I agreed as I sat down next to him.

"Would you mind sharing them with me? I believe that I would be able to understand your concerns."

" I guess you would," I sighed as I stared up at the tree. "Do monsters deserve to get gifts on Christmas?"

"What would make you ask such a ridiculous question like that?" Carlisle questioned incredulously.

"I just noticed that last year, Daddy and Mommy and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie didn't get presents from Santa. Neither did you or Esme. Only I did. That got me thinking that Santa didn't bring presents to people, people like you. Vampires. Then I was thinking, 'Why did Santa bring presents to me?' I figured that I was even more of a monster than you guys. I'm a genetic failure that resulted from two completely opposite creature. At least you guys are completely something." I was in tears by this point. "I was thinking that I since I was different and not whole and that I killed poor animals before and that I nearly killed Bella that I didn't deserve to get gifts. I know that it sounds stupid by it also sounds reasonable because it makes sense." I cried into Carlisle's shoulder.

"Sweetie, you know that isn't true," he said trying to comfort me. "You're special, more special than you could ever imagine. Sure, we might not get presents, but that's not because of the reason you think it is. It's because Santa wants to make sure that you know that you've been a good girl and you know that you aren't a monster."

"Do you really think so, Carlisle?" I said in the little voice that escaped through my sobs.

"I know for sure. No one could ever think of you as a monster. Promise me that you will never think of yourself as a monster either." Carlisle assured, sounding like a father would when reassuring his daughter that the boy who had broken up with her didn't deserve her.

At that moment, Bella and Edward walked in through the front door, coming from their cottage in the woods. "Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed. Jumping up from the couch, I ran over to them and embraced in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, I love you guts so much. So, so much."

Their startled expressions didn't last long as Dad read my mind and I showed Mom what had exchanged between Carlisle and myself. "We love you too honey," they replied. At that moment, I didn't feel horrible, like a monster. I just felt like a normal nine year old sharing a loving scene with her parents.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a tad hard for me to write, though I don't know why. Anyways, all you lazy people in Canada, Australia, Malaysia, New Zealand, Sweden, UK, Philippines, Croatia, Germany, and USA who don't review, please review. It really helps me to know what the people reading this story think of what I could do to make it better. So, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating faster. I t breaks me to fail to update. This chapter was hard to write, but I got it up. Thank you to anyone still reading, and a HUGE thank you to those who review. you guys rock. Without further ado, chapter four.**  


* * *

Days pass quickly when you're always kept on your toes. Putting the final touches on everything, shopping for presents then wrapping them, and making sure that the dinner doesn't set the whole house on fire. Oh, not to mention the fact that in a few days vampires and werewolves would meet under one roof and actually, hopefully, have a civilized dinner together. All that is enough to keep you busy. Busy enough not to notice the days passing by. All that is enough to keep you busy so you don't realize what day it is until you have an emotion controlling vampire whisper in your ear, "Wake up. You still have a lot more work to do."

That sure startled me out of my momentary rest. "Jasper," I hissed. "Why on earth did you have to wake me up?"

"Esme wants to go shopping with you. She says you still need to buy your Christmas presents," Jasper explained with a shrug.

"Okay," I responded groggily. I shook off the remains of my fatigue as I got off the couch and headed out to the garage where Esme was waiting. Must have Jasper woken me up right when my dream was starting to get good. Oh well, all uncle's must being annoying like that.

Esme was waiting in the garage by Dad's Volvo. As I approached her, I asked, "Did Edward say we could use his car?"

"He said that it was acceptable," was her reply. " Come on. You still need to get all your Christmas shopping done."

"Your right. Where are we going?" I asked getting into the car.

"I don't know. Who do you have? And what do you plan on getting them?"

"Uhh, I have Emmett and Jasper," I remembered. "I thinking of getting Emmett a huge teddy bear that says, 'I Wanna a Hug From You."

"Is there actually a teddy bear that says that?" Esme interrupted.

"Yeah, I think that I saw it at Wal-Mart. As for Jasper, I already have his coming," I continued.

"I take it that you won't tell me what your surprise for him is," Esme stated.

"That would be correct."

"Well then, I guess that we are just going to Wal-Mart. Unless you were planning to get Jacob a gift?"

"Don't worry, Esme. I have that sort of thing planned out," I said with a hint of a laugh in my voice.

"Do you know where the gigantic teddy bear is?" Esme asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, of course," I said getting out of the car. "I'll be back soon."

The smell of human blood attacked my nose as soon as I stepped into the overcrowded building. All these different humans hustling and bustling to get the Christmas shopping finished, and those children staring at the newest video game, or Barbie doll, hoping in awe that one of their relatives would get it for them. Don't those kids know that there are more important things in the world than stupid toys and clothes?

But they don't know. They will never know of what goes on right beneath theirs stuck up noses. They won't know that the perfect, nine year-old girl walking behind them was slated for death the moment she was born. They will never know who, or what I am, and what I do. But it's better that way. That way they are safe.

I walked gracefully to the back of the store, where I knew the bear was located, and ignored the glances of curious eyes, and the murmurs of suspicious mouths. I ignored the boy who cut his finger on the sharp metal of the bikes, while blood slowly started to flow out. I ignored all those things and picked up the bear and proceeded to the register.

I handed the teddy bear to the register lady, who proceeded to tell me, "That will be $15.50." I handed her the cash, exact amount, and made my way out to the car with my enormous load, where Esme was waiting.

I stuffed the animal (excuse the pun) into the backseat and hopped into the front of the car. "That was easier than I thought it would be," I stated once Esme had pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the snow covered roads.

"I bet it was. And you know what will be easier? Wrapping the huge bear!" Esme exclaimed.

"I won't be getting any help then, will I?" I asked.

"Your gifts your problem to wrap them," she replied.

"I know, I know," I sighed as I watch normal, human life disappear behind me, and the world of vampires and werewolves engulf me.

* * *

**Thank you to those of you still reading. Please review and tell me what you think, and I will try to return the favor. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**

**~MXG**


End file.
